


Странное признание

by ConsortNeri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo is so confused about real life, M/M, Rimming, anger fucking, arguing as foreplay, but not really, cause kylo just thinks thats love, kinda topping from the bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri
Summary: Кайло прекрасно знает, что ссоры — это признания в любви. Хан и Лея были, может, не самыми лучшими родителями, но хотя бы этому они его научили. Осталось только как-то показать Хаксу, что он всё понимает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Declaration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941353) by [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Hux&Ren 2017.
> 
> Также опубликовано на фикбуке: ficbook.net/readfic/5405322
> 
>  
> 
> Большое спасибо замечательной бете Efah (ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за вычитку и редактирование!

— Рен, я пытался быть снисходительным. Если бы ты был под моим командованием, я бы уже давно с тобой поквитался. Я понимаю, что Верховный Лидер смотрит на твоё поведение сквозь пальцы…

Кайло пытается абстрагироваться от голоса Хакса. Нужно только делать вид, что внимательно слушаешь, вовремя кивать и соглашаться — и рано или поздно Хакс успокоится. Именно так всегда и происходит, так заканчивается любой их «разговор». Хакс собран и спокоен, Кайло — угрюм и молчалив. Дискуссия не перерастает в ссору.

Нет, их отношения совсем не такие.

Ссоры значили бы кое-что другое; Кайло знает, что именно, и знает, что у них с Хаксом всё совсем не так — не важно, что он вздрагивает при каждом остром взгляде Хакса, столкнувшись ненароком с генералом на мостике. 

Просто — всё не так, как нужно.

— Рен, ты вообще слушаешь? — хм, это что-то новое. Необычная нотка раздражения в голосе Хакса, маленькая искорка страсти. Кайло отталкивается от стены, на которую опирался, и делает шаг к столу.

— Нет. Зачем бы мне? Ты сам разберешься, как всё исправить. У тебя это отлично получается, _генерал_. 

Хакс краснеет. Это завораживает — яркий цвет заливает бледные щёки. Голос напряжён; и это задевает в душе Кайло струны, о которых он и не знал.

— Я, крифф тебя побери, вообще не должен этим заниматься, — Хакс встаёт и обходит стол, остановившись в паре шагов от Кайло и сердито на него смотря.  
Это… это что-то абсолютно новое, что-то, о чём раньше Кайло только мечтал. В голосе Хакса слышится настоящая злость. Кайло знает, что это означает. (И он впервые разрешает себе надеяться, что Хакс это знает тоже).

— Это же твоя работа. Или что — ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь справиться с заполнением парочки накладных? — Кайло повышает голос, вспоминая каждую мелочь, каждую ничего не значащую придирку, с которой Хакс к нему цеплялся. По коже идут мурашки от ярости — медленно собираясь на чувствительных сосках, на встающем члене.

Неожиданно.

Кайло вспоминает, как он, ещё маленьким ребёнком, слушал ссоры Хана и Леи сквозь тонкие стены домика на Эндоре. Помнится, Лея всегда была такой умиротворённой, когда раздраженные голоса, наконец, замолкали, и через некоторое время она заходила к нему в комнату, со сбившейся причёской и раскрасневшимися щеками.

Он вспоминает, как он — уже немного постарше — смотрел, как _родители Бена_ снова ссорятся. Лея называла Хана грязным контрабандистом. Хан клал руку ей на талию, тянул в соседнюю комнату и шептал: «Не при ребенке». Кайло знал, что происходит после ссор.

— ...ты не криффов альдераанский принц, Рен. У нас просто нет столько денег, чтобы терпеть твои выходки!

Да, вот оно. Кайло знает — это те самые слова, он это чувствует. Он стремительно подходит и крепко хватает Хакса за руки; тот смотрит на Кайло снизу вверх. Кажется, шокированно.

Но ведь Хакс не идиот, так? Он тоже наверняка знает, к чему приводят ссоры.

— Рен. Что… — Кайло заставляет его замолчать поцелуем. Губы у Хакса — мягкие, намного мягче, чем можно было бы подумать, судя по его постоянным саркастичным ухмылкам. Какую-то секунду Хакс отвечает на поцелуй, но затем (странно? неожиданно?) он отталкивает Кайло.

— Рен! Что ты творишь? — Хакс тяжело дышит (и это от простого поцелуя). Кайло недовольно рычит — ему хочется вернуться к этим мягким губам, а не продолжать бессмысленные разговоры. Разве Хакс не понимает, что это была только прелюдия?

— Целую тебя. Ты же этого хотел, так?

Хакс смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Вообще-то Кайло ждал немного другого выражения лица; это больше похоже на удивление, а не на возбуждение.  
Кайло делает ещё полшага вперед, прижимаясь своей грудью к чужой.

— Абсолютно точно — нет!

Кайло замирает и удивленно смотрит на Хакса. Что-то он не припомнит, чтобы Лея себя так вела с Ханом после ссоры. Хотя, может, она так поступала в начале отношений? Кайло, честно говоря, не знает, как всё должно быть в первый раз. Он наклоняется и легонько кусает Хакса в шею — вдруг это ему больше понравится.

— Хватит меня жевать, Рен. Объяснись, — строго приказывает Хакс, но не отстраняется. Кайло проводит губами по его челюсти, щекочет языком — и слышит громкий вздох.

— Ну и зачем ты на меня кричал, если не хотел вот этого? — Кайло кладёт руку Хаксу на шею и, укусив его за мочку уха, проводит языком по чувствительной ушной раковине.

Хакс вздрагивает, но отвечает тем же натянутым голосом:  
— Я был рассержен, Рен. И мы ведь просто… о крифф… обсуждали бюджет, — теперь Хакс прижимается к губам Кайло, но на лице его всё ещё недовольная гримаса.

Кайло отстраняется, услышав ответ:  
— Хакс, тебя что — волки в лесу вырастили? Ты не знаешь, зачем люди ссорятся? — Кайло-то точно знает. Родители Бена, может, и были идиотами, но они друг друга любили. И любовь выглядит именно так. Кайло уверен.

Хакс, тем не менее, уверенным совсем не кажется. Видимо, слишком много времени читал уставы в своём Первом Ордене. Кайло проводит рукой вниз и кладёт её Хаксу на талию; такую тонкую, что её, наверное, двумя ладонями можно обхватить. Но Кайло ничего такого не делает — он просто прижимает Хакса поближе к себе. Тот порывисто вздыхает и закусывает губу, стараясь не застонать.

— И зачем же я с тобой ссорюсь, Рен? — теперь в дрожащем голосе Хакса, в его участившемся дыхании явно слышится совсем не злость и не раздражение.

— Ну, — Кайло проводит пальцем по (не удивительно) вставшему члену Хакса, — полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог вот с этим. — Он пока не хочет говорить о любви. Не сейчас, когда всё только начинается. Пока что он просто хочет услышать ещё один всхлип навроде вот этого, который Хакс издал, когда Кайло начал поглаживать его член двумя пальцами.

— С чего ты взял, что ты мне можешь с этим помочь?

— Ты всё это время мечтал, чтобы я с тебя снял штаны, а теперь сомневаешься во мне?

Хакс молча открывает и закрывает рот, будто не находя слов. Наверное, удивлён, что Кайло так легко разгадал его намерения. Ну в самом деле, не станет же он пытаться всё отрицать? Его поведение говорило само за себя!

Хакс расслабленно прижимается к Кайло, и хочется прижать его ещё ближе, обнять крепче, не отпускать — не отпускать того, кто наконец-то признал свои чувства, наконец-то повысил голос, наконец-то показал, чего именно он хочет от Кайло. Правда, в голосе Хакса всё ещё слышится раздражение, и это мешает Кайло, который успел забраться пальцами под первоорденскую форму, сосредоточиться на ощущениях. 

— Ни о чём подобном я не думал!

Кайло, раздражённо застонав, возвращается к губам Хакса. Он почти уверен, что спор должен был давно закончиться… но, опять же, он никогда раньше ничего подобного не делал; может, всё идёт так, как должно. Кайло никогда не обращал особого внимания на поведение родителей Бена, он обычно был слишком расстроен или сердит на них. И с ним самим раньше ничего такого не случалось — у него, конечно, не раз был секс, но без любви. Просто физическая разрядка.

Теперь Кайло жалеет, что не прислушивался к тому, как Хан обращается с Леей; может, это подсказало бы ему, что сейчас нужно делать — раз уж Хакс, кажется, так же нерешителен и неопытен, как он сам.

Видимо, остаётся только продолжать, изображая опытность.

— Ты повысил на меня голос. Ты обозвал меня альдераанским принцем. Я знаю, что это означает. Уж этому-то Соло и Органа меня научили.

Хакс краснеет — очевидно, не ожидал, что Кайло заметил все его попытки.

— Это… — Хакс на секунду теряет дар речи, потому что Кайло одновременно прикусывает его шею и теребит пальцами напряжённый сосок. — Это ничего не означает, Рен, — но он выгибается навстречу Кайло и прижимает его к себе. Кайло чувствует, как чужие пальцы щупают его задницу — и не может удержаться от стона. Если бы он знал, что их ссора сегодня закончится вот так, он бы не забыл кое-что с собой захватить… Но это мимолётное сожаление исчезает, когда Хакс прижимается ещё ближе.

Кайло пытается приподнять Хакса, чтобы усадить на стол. Как ни странно, тот не сопротивляется, не прекращает поцелуя, кусает губы Кайло, обхватывает ногами его бедра. 

Капюшон плаща Кайло откинут, многочисленные слои одеяния — непоправимо запутаны, так как он слишком торопился их снять. Пока он разбирается со своей одеждой, Хакс успевает стянуть свою рубашку, так и не поменяв положения, не прекращая тереться о промежность Кайло.

— Чего ты хочешь, Рен? — кажется, Хаксу это действительно интересно. Кайло улыбается, ему нравится такое внимание — хоть он и знал с самого начала, что к этому всё идёт. Кто бы мог подумать, что он влюбится в кого-нибудь вроде генерала Хакса! Но постоянные ссоры были знаком, с которым не поспоришь. Хакс выжидающе смотрит на него, и Кайло понимает, что так и не ответил на вопрос.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть. — _«Хочу всегда быть с тобой, хочу схватить и не отпускать единственного человека, который осмелился бросить мне вызов, хочу показать тебе, что я чувствую…»_ Нет, это всё потом. После.

Отстранившись и дотянувшись до ящика стола, Хакс протягивает Кайло флакон с лубрикантом. Кайло ухмыляется, но никак это не комментирует и стягивает Хакса со стола.

Тот, не дожидаясь слов, разворачивается и снимает брюки, наконец-то выставив на обозрение соблазнительные изгибы бледного тела. Кайло падает на колени; ему нужно всё увидеть, ощутить, потрогать, запомнить вкус и запах.

Не задумываясь о своих действиях, он проводит языком мокрую дорожку от мошонки Хакса вверх, задерживаясь на анусе — и слышит рваный выдох. Достаточно соблазнительный звук, чтобы повторить; Кайло продолжает вылизывать колечко мышц и не может поверить своему счастью, когда чувствует, как напрягаются и дрожат бедра Хакса, будто он хочет прижаться сильнее, но одновременно пытается не выдать своего желания.

Палец Кайло скользит внутрь — и Хакс, уже не сдерживаясь, всхлипывая, подаётся назад; когда к первому пальцу присоединяется второй, Кайло замечает, как напряжены отчаянно схватившие стол руки Хакса.

— Рен, крифф тебя побери, ты собираешься там всю ночь играться? Мне казалось, ты хотел меня трахнуть.

Кайло насмешливо фыркает: ещё минут пять назад Хакс пытался сделать вид, что вообще не понимает, о чём речь. Несколько движений языком — и вот он уже ведет себя намного честнее и кажется готовым на всё что угодно.

Сам Кайло выглядит не намного лучше; нежная кожа болезненно возбужденного члена трётся о жёсткую ткань штанов. Засунув третий палец, он немного отстраняется, чтобы окинуть взглядом происходящее: блеск пота на спине Хакса, то, как он возбужденно толкается бедрами в руки Кайло. 

Затем Хакс оборачивается и смотрит Кайло в глаза:  
— Трахни меня. Трахни меня сейчас же, Рен, или иди нахрен.

Кайло, судорожно вздохнув, немедленно поднимается на ноги, стягивает штаны и размазывает лубрикант по члену. Хакс продолжает смотреть на него через плечо.  
Прижав головку члена к дырке и вцепившись пальцами в бедра Хакса, Кайло пытается выровнять дыхание; член скользит внутрь так же легко, как язык или пальцы. Хакс выгибается, и то, как он при этом встряхивает своими рыжими волосами, заставляет Кайло закусить губу. Но затем Хакс толкается ему навстречу — так, что Кайло чувствует, как его яйца прижимаются к чужому телу — и думать о чём-либо становится невозможно.

Он медленно вытаскивает член — мокрый, скользкий звук в тишине кабинета. Когда он, так же медленно и осторожно, скользит назад, Хакс раздражённо выдыхает:  
— Ты не собираешься трахнуть меня по-настоящему, Рен?

Это слишком. Он резко входит, прижав к себе Хакса как можно ближе. Внутри — тесно, всё невозможно напряжено и тесно (чего ещё ожидать от генерала Первого Ордена). Но совсем скоро Хакс полностью расслабляется в руках Кайло и громко стонет, прогнувшись, когда тот берет в руку его член.

Кайло легко догадывается, что нашёл простату Хакса: тот сдавленно матерится, глотая обрывки слов, которые становятся всё более неразборчивыми с каждым толчком бедер Кайло, с каждым движением его руки. Кайло кусает Хакса за спину, оставляет быстро темнеющие следы на этой прекрасной, бледной коже везде, куда может дотянуться. Хакс с громким криком кончает, пачкая ладонь Кайло спермой.

— Кончи для меня, Кайло. Сейчас. — Кайло не знает, что именно доводит его до оргазма — властный приказ Хакса, или он просто был уже слишком близко, но он кончает ещё до того, как Хакс договаривает до конца.

Яркое, сладкое чувство — гораздо острее, чем он даже мечтал.

Кончив, он обессиленно падает на Хакса. Их разгорячённые, потные тела липнут друг к другу. Хакс позволяет Кайло лежать на нём около минуты, затем увлекает его за собой на пол, где Кайло устраивается, положив голову Хаксу на плечо.

— Знаешь, Рен, — наконец говорит Хакс, — обычно, когда люди кричат друг на друга, это не считается признанием в любви.

— То есть как — не считается?!


End file.
